bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawktor
is a hawk-like Bakugan from Neathia and is Shun's Guardian Bakugan following after Storm Skyress and Master Ingram in ''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description He is a proud, respectable Bakugan, with a strong sense of justice. Quick and agile, he displays unrivaled strength in aerial combat. Resourceful and intellectual, Hawktor's eyesight is very good. His Battle Gear is Swayther. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Hawktor appeared in Phantom Data Attack along with Haos Aranaut, Subterra Coredem, and Aquos Akwimos when they showed up in the Bakugan Interspace. Hawktor and Coredem battled Dan in Fusion Confusion with Spectra as their temporary owner to test Dan for which Battle Gear Drago would be compatible with. Drago and Dan won and both Hawktor and Coredem were beaten. He used a Battle Gear called Swayther. As shown in the last scene of Final Fury from Bakugan: New Vestroia, Hawktor becomes Shun's new Guardian Bakugan, along with Marucho getting Akwimos. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Hawktor appeared in A New Beginning, fighting alongside Shun against Shuji in Bakugan Interspace, in which he won. He and Shun are ranked #2 in Bakugan Interspace being under Dan and Drago in first place. In The Visitor, he appeared in Marucho's flashback along with Coredem, Akwimos, and Aranaut. In True Colours, Hawktor appeared in a flashback in ball form along with Aranaut and Coredem and during battle. In Hostile Takeover, Fabia gave Shun the real Hawktor. He seemed to really want to learn how to be a ninja from Shun. He battled with Drago against Avior and Venoclaw and won. In Twin Attack, Hawktor was introduced to Dan's mother like the rest of the Neathian Bakugan and Fabia. In The Secret Package, he battled alongside Neo Ziperator against Plitheon and Linehalt; they won the first round, but then lost the final round due to Plitheon attacking Hawktor while off guard, and Plitheon and his Battle Gear, Vilantor Gear overpowered Neo Ziperator. In The Sacred Orb, he and Akwimos, Aranaut, Coredem, and Lumino Dragonoid fought the Twelve Orders. He fought against Strikeflier one to one and appeared to be evenly matched. In The Secret Switch, he and Drago were switched by Dan and Shun before the battle against Stoica and Jesse as a double decoy. Hawktor seemed to get tired due to Dan's style of brawling but when Dan asked if he was going soft on him, Hawktor nervously said he was just kidding. He and Aranaut later beat Plitheon and Lythirus. In Battle For the Second Shield, he and Dan crashed the party after what looked like Shun and Drago were having a tough time beating Kazarina so they switched Bakugan. In Partners 'Til the End, he battled Krakix and Contestir with Lumino Dragonoid. They won but he did most of the fighting before Lumino Dragonoid joined the battle. Throughout Colossus Dharak and Dragonoid Colossus, he and Aranaut fought against Strikeflier and Lumagrowl. Though Aranaut got knocked out by Lumagrowl, Hawktor managed to take him out until he was taken out by Strikeflier. In Infiltrated, Hawktor battled twice, when Dan and the others infiltrated Gundalia. He first defended Dragonoid Colossus with Akwimos. Then later on, they battled Krakix and Strikeflier. He managed to take out Strikeflier but he and Akwimos lost due to Krakix's might. In Final Strike, he battled Lythirus and Stoica. In Dream Escape, he continued his battle against Lythirus and Stoica. In Gundalian Showdown, he, alongside Blitz Dragonoid, Linehalt, Akwimos, Aranaut, and Coredem fought against Krakix, Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, and Lythirus. In Broken Spell, he fought Lythirus and Stoica. In Code Eve, he fought Phantom Dharak along with Akwimos, Linehalt, Coredem, Blitz Dragonoid, and Aranaut but was defeated in one hit. In Destiny Revealed, he was revived due to Linehalt's Forbidden Power. He was later seen saying goodbye to Shun while Shun complimented Hawktor on being a fine warrior. ; Ability Cards * ???: Adds 300 Gs to Hawktor. * ???: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Ninja Defense - Wild Wind Dance (Ninja Protection, Wild Wind Defense): Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Bolting Fang - Slug Shot (Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot/Bolting Fang, Combat Shot): Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Hawktor. * Sky Fang - Cyclone Soar (Fly Fang - Hyper Storm): Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * Ninja Defense - Spiral Twister: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Hawktor. * Ninja Comet Streamer: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Sky Fang - Thunder Starion: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. Physical Game Hawktor was released in Deka, Baku-Morph, and in Wave 3 (Darkus, Haos, Ventus, Aquos, Pyrus, and Crimson and Pearl (Target Only)). Just like Lythirus, he was spotted in a normal form at the 2010 Toy Fair in Haos. Hawktor was released in July/August 2010. Hawktor's wings are already pulled back when it opens, unlike the Deka. It is also similar to Ingram as it can jump from one card to the other if rolled right. The toy version of Ventus Hawktor has the mask with blue but in the anime his mask is black. The Ventus version has 850 Gs and 650 Gs in a Wave 4 BakuTriad. The Haos version has 650 Gs in a Wave 3 Game Pack and 670 Gs in a Wave 5 BakuTriad. The Darkus Translucent version has 800 Gs in a Wave 4 BakuBoost. The Pyrus version has 650 Gs in a Wave 3 game pack. The Aquos version has 800 Gs in a BakuBoost. The Darkus version has 840 Gs. The Japanese Ventus version can have 540 Gs. Trivia * Hawktor is based on the DC superhero Hawkman, but with his Battle Gear, Hawktor resembles Jetfire from Transformers. * When the real Hawktor first appeared, he had a "wise guy" accent, but in later episodes he has a more serious tone of voice. * Strangely, Hawktor was released as a Deka Bakugan 4 months before he was released as a normal sized Bakugan. * Hawktor's toy's wings open all the way to Battle Gear position; this is not the case with his Deka version, however. * Hawktor is the only one of Shun's Bakugan that didn't show a hint of formality when speaking. Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game)